hispanic_projectspe_2900fandomcom-20200213-history
Culture Information
Time Hispanic culture is highly accommodating when dealing with time and scheduling. They are not concerned with punctuality and being late is a perfectly normal and acceptable behavior when dealing with social gatherings. Although, they must like everyone else make it on time to work and school. For the Hispanic culture, time is constantly changing and never a set aspect. They feel that human needs are by far more important than deadlines, and that deadlines and scheduled times can be changed. Space Hispanics personal space boundaries include being closer than an arm’s length away from the person you are having conversation with. A gentle handshake, hug, or even kiss on the cheek is socially acceptable and not considered crossing any personal boundaries. Averting one’s eyes usually shows respect towards and elder or a person of authority. Females are more distant to males and like other cultures underlying beliefs and actions; males are superior to females and therefore females wait to be approached. Dress There are many forms of traditional clothing in Mexico and the Hispanic culture. There are six most commonly known articles of clothing for adults in the Hispanic culture. For many Hispanic women they wear the quechquemitl, huipiles, and Puebla dresses. The quechquemitl is like a poncho and is usually worn in Mexico for special occasions. It is usually made out of two rectangular cotton fabric pieces and is decorated in bright embroidery. The huipile is a common piece that women wear for every day events. They are usually known for the bright and decorate breastplate of cloth, it is woven in different patterns. One of the most common forms of clothing that women wear are Puebla dresses. These cotton dresses are worn for everyday activities in Mexico. These are lightweight dresses that are loose fitting with colorful design patterns. Women also wear rebozos, which are shawls of wool, silk, or cotton. These are helpful to women when they need to carry bundles of objects such as fruit, wood, or other items. The rebozo is also used as a type of baby sling to help women carry the baby with ease. The quechquemitl .jpg|The quechquemitl images2.jpg|The huipile images3.jpg|The Puebla dress images4.jpg|The serape images5.jpg|The guayabera images6.jpg|The sombrero For many Hispanic men the sombrero, serape, and the guayabera are common forms of clothing. As many of us know, the sombrero is one the most famous pieces of Hispanic attire; especially because of the ever so common Mexican-American restaurants. The sombrero is used in Mexico for many practical purposes, such as protecting the wearer’s head, shoulders, and upper torso from getting sunburned. The serape is a very colorful piece of clothing that is made of heavy wool or cotton to be wrapped around the wearer to protect from the weather such as wind and the cold. Another form of clothing is the guayabera, a lightweight pastel colored shirt that is usually worn in casual or formal occasions. This shirt is most commonly worn because of the lightweight material to keep cool and because of the intricate embroidered designs. The children basically wear smaller versions of adult clothing, made to play in and have versatile use but are appropriate for their age. Most importantly the clothing worn in Hispanic cultures are mainly created to keep cool and protect the skin from the sun. The clothing is usually very bright and made of woven fabrics. Just like other cultures, the material of their clothing depends on their finances, wealth, and even social class. Modern day clothing for both children and adults include trousers and shorts, shirts, dresses, and skirts. Even in modern day clothing they like to wear bright colors and wear clean, well made clothing. Food Hispanic food as evolved into many people’s favorite food. One of the biggest food items used in Hispanic food is corn. Corn is used for tortillas, tacos, and even quesadillas. These food items are usually made to go with meat and vegetables of the meal. Spices are considered another active ingredient for many different recipes of the Hispanic culture. Spices are cooked into nearly every meal that is cooked, including the ever so famous salsa. A common dish served in Hispanic culture is called moles; it is basically a mixture of different substances such as nuts, seeds, vegetables, and spices. Rice and beans are another common side dish for fajitas.jpg|Fajitas torilla shells.jpg|Tortilla Shells Mexican-Mole-Cooking.jpg|Mexican Mole tacos.jpg|Tacos Hispanic meals, but they are also used as meals with tacos, burritos, and chimichangas. Meats are another common aspect of a Hispanic meal, creating fajitas and parrilladas. Cheese is another important element for Hispanic meals. A light meal is usually served for breakfast, while lunch, or el almuerzo, is the biggest and main meal of the day. In the early evening, la merienda, a light snack is served such as coffee, rolls, or sandwiches. Supper or la cena is served late, and is usually small. Rituals and Ceremonies Respect is very important to Hispanics. Children show respect to their elders by the way they talk to them. Children are also taught to behave and act appropriately towards their elders. They are not allowed to back talk authority figures. One celebration that Hispanic girls have is a Quinceañera. This celebration takes place on their fifteenth birthday. Literally translated it means 15 year. It is a celebration of a girl maturing from a child to a woman. The celebration is big and the girl usually wears a big ball gown and is accompanied by a court of girls and boys who are also dressed and in nice dresses and tuxes. Part of the celebration includes a religious ceremony and a dance that is performed by the girl and her court. quinc-party.jpg|The lady and her court Quinceanera_dance1.jpg|The dance r-THREE-KINGS-DAY-large570.jpg|Three Kings three kings bread.jpg|Three Kings Bread El Día De Los Reyes is Three Kings Day. This is celebrated on January 6th and marks the day the “wise men” or three kings came to visit the baby Jesus. Kings Bread is prepared and a little baby is hidden inside. Whoever finds the baby has to make tamales on the day of the candles on February 2nd. A few days before January 6th, children write letters to the Magi asking for a toy that they would like. On Three Kings Day, the children are given gifts. Traditionally children receive gifts on this day instead of Christmas Day. Work When children are doing school work, they don’t necessarily have the same standards that we do here in America. When they are doing work in a group, not all of the students are expected to divide the work evenly. It is not offensive to the other members of a group if one member is not doing their work. Students are also allowed to help each other out during tests. Leisure Leisure time is mainly spent with the family or close friends. Hispanics rea soccer.JPG|Playing soccer swimming.jpg|Swimming Hikers.jpg|Hiking lly enjoy spending time outdoors. Some of the most popular activities they enjoy are running, hiking and swimming. They also enjoy playing football and soccer. Not only do they enjoy outside activities, they also like to spend time going to the movies, shopping and listening to music. Hispanics try to spend their leisure time outdoors as a way of staying healthy. They tend to eat a lot more fatty foods and outdoor activities are a way of combating the fatty foods. Gender Roles -boys: spend time with their fathers doing outside chores, yard work, and any other activity that takes place outside of the home. -girls: spend time with their mothers inside the home learning to clean, cook, and tend to the younger siblings. - as young children, Hispanic people are taught that men are to be the aggressive, masculine persons, and women are supposed to be the gentle, submissive persons in the Hispanic culture. - both boys and girls are expected by their parents and the community to do well in school just because there is a great respect for people with an education in the Hispanic culture. -although both sexes are encouraged to achieve in school, the males are extremely pushed because they are the ones that have freedoms and rights that the women don’t have. Status -the amount of resources in a home depends on the wealth of the family -because there is such a great gap between classes in the Hispanic culture, there is also a great gap between students and the help that they have outside of the school to achieve in their academics -in some communities children have books and reading materials in their homes, while in others they don’t even have pencils and paper, and have to be helped by organizations to assist them with school supplies, uniforms, and health care. -the parents have a great deal of power to encourage or discourage their children to achieve in school just because children have been taught to respect elders and do what they tell you to do. -this can cause a great gap between if children finish school because some parents encourage education so they can further themselves in the future, while others want their children to stay home and help them in the farms and fields. Goals -in the Hispanic culture, prestigious jobs are about the same as they are in the United States, such as teachers, doctors, police officers, and firefighters. -education can play a great role in achieving occupational goals because it can open the students eyes to a whole new world that they never knew from their parents. -most children in the Hispanic culture grow up in poverty and know nothing but hard work in the fields, whereas education can show them that there is other choices for what they do with their life. -the desired education level for a students depends on the parents and the child, and how they have been raised. -some parents want their children to complete high school, but other parents want their children to drop out of school as soon as they hit the age where they can help around the house. -because of the parents that want their children to drop out at an early age, the drop out rate in the Hispanic communities has gradually increased, but now the government is taking a stand against this by creating organizations to provide assistance to families that need financial help to get their children an education. -the organizations provide financial help to get them uniforms and school supplies, such as books, pencils, and paper, and they also help with health care for the children to keep them well. 'Education' - in Hispanic homes children learn mostly from their parents nonverbal actions. -children can learn from this because as the speak they point and make hand motions that can be helpful to learn names of objects and ways of speaking to different people. -they can also learn by learning the informal and formal ways to speak in masculine and feminine form as to who they are speaking to and in what way they respect that person. -in the homes, children can learn from their parents’ stories from the past during the times the families are together, because family is an important thing in Hispanic cultures this will be a time where children can learn from listening to others’ stories and conversations. Communication Communication in Mexico is more subtle than we know it to be in the United States. Generally in the Hispanic culture, people refrain from using first names until they are invited to do so. It is important to address people when communicating using Mr., Mrs., and Miss; in Spanish Senor (Mr.), Senora (Mrs.), and Senorita (Miss). Behavior and Interactions Both interactions and behaviors are also different than we do things in the United States. Upon greeting each other, men usually shake hands when meeting and leaving, while women tend to pat each other on the shoulder or forearm, or kiss on the cheek. Also, when shaking hands, people should use a gentle grip. If people have known each other for a while, they may embrace when meeting. Hispanic men are usually warm and friendly; they will often make a lot of physical contact with others. They will touch shoulders or hold the other persons arm. It is also important not to withdraw from this type of contact because it can be considered rude and insulting. Also, during conversations, people tend to be closer to each other when talking.